


Electric Love

by reyagebdluoc



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyagebdluoc/pseuds/reyagebdluoc
Summary: The King is desperate to find Morgana after she was taken by the evil Morgause. However when they do find her things don't go well. Arthur jumps in front of Merlin, shielding him from an attack, but at what cost.





	Electric Love

Merlin and Arthur were out with a search party looking for Morgana. It had been nearly two months since she was taken and Uther would not rest until she was found. Merlin's guilt was eating away at him, especially when he saw what it was doing to Arthur and Gwen. Gwen still worked in the castle, keeping Morgana's room ready for when they finally found her. Arthur was furious; first at Merlin, then himself. Merlin shouldn't have let Morgause take her away, he should have fought back. He thought he should never have left them alone in the first place. Arthur kept his emotions to himself, but Merlin knew it was what he was thinking. When Arthur spoke to him it was with few words. Only once had he verbally blamed Merlin.  
It happened two weeks after she was taken, they had gone out on the third search. The two of them rode in front of the search party. They had taken five knights with them, while two other parties of seven rode off in different directions.  
"Arthur, we've been riding the whole day. There's not much daylight left, we should make camp," Merlin said.  
"Not yet," Arthur said.  
"We won't be able to find her in the dark."  
"I said not yet!"  
"You're not the only one that wants to find her, we all want her back. Arthur, you need rest."  
"I won't rest till she's safe from that witch."  
"Arthur please."  
"Of course you're the first to give up." Arthur's voice was bitter.  
"I'm not giving up I'm-"  
"This is all your fault!"  
Merlin's face went slack  
"You let her down, you let this whole Kingdom down! And if you think I'll ever forgive you for this then you're wrong."  
"You're right," Merlin whispered. He turned around and rode away from the group.  
One of the knights spoke up, "Should we go after him?"  
Arthur watched as his friend disappeared into woods. "No."  
Merlin had rode far off to a clearing and he started yelling in the air before getting off the horse. His ancient words reached the great dragon, who swiftly made his way to the young warlock.  
"Tell me where Morgana is."  
The dragon scowled, "She is nothing but trouble Merlin."  
"She's my friend!"  
The dragon laughed, "If you care for her so much, find her yourself."  
"Morgause could have taken her anywhere. I need you to look for her, I know you can do it."  
"What makes you think that? I haven't been able to find her yet."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I've already been searching for her. She's too dangerous to be left alone. However, Morgause has her well-hidden. Not even I have been able to find her."  
Merlin lowered his head, "What do I do now?"  
"You keep doing what you're meant to. Protect Arthur." The dragon left before Merlin could reply. Merlin stood there for a long time. Eventually he listened to the dragons advice and went off to find Arthur.  
Arthur never apologized for what he had said, Merlin didn't want him to. They didn't forget about it, but instead kept it on their minds. Even with this burden they remained together at all times. They went on the many search parties together.With each search they lost more hope. This time they made their way to crumbling ruins where the high priestess used to study. The entire roof had been eroded, all that was left were stone walls and tile floors with plants growing through the cracks. Two knights kept low, following Arthur. Merlin stood in the back watching all of them. Sunlight peeked from behind the clouds, the whole place felt so calm. Arthur held his hand up, signaling his men to yield. They had made their way to the middle of the ruins. The walls were falling apart and there was what seemed to be an altar in the middle of it all. Two voices got louder, coming from across the room. The knights stayed behind a wall while Arthur looked on.  
Morgana stepped out into the room, wearing a long purple dress with silk sleeves. Morgause was close behind in a large white shirt, the sleeves were rolled up to the elbow. Her boots were tattered, covered with patches. They were both smiling as they made their way to the altar. For the first time in a long time Arthur froze. He just stared, open mouthed, as he saw Morgana in the flesh. Morgause placed a large leather bound book on the altar, flipping through its old pages.  
"This book has been passed down for generations, from one sorcerer to another. I was beginning to think I would never get to pass it on to anyone. But I was lucky to find you, to have the chance to teach you." Morgana reached out and ran her fingers over the writing, "I will study every word." Merlin felt a lump in his throat, those voices. It was Morgana and Morgause. He realized this was their chance and they weren't doing anything. The knights didn't seem to recognize the voice, they looked to Arthur hoping for a sign of what to do.  
Merlin started inching closer. His shuffles turned to steps as he made his way to the witches. Arthur didn't notice until Merlin was already in front of him. His eyes widened and he wanted to pull him back, but he still couldn't move. Merlin stood behind the two, he wasn't sure what he was going to say. Morgause suddenly spun around, drawing a sword from her belt and pointing it towards Merlin, but he didn't even so much as flinch. Morgana looked over, "Merlin!? What are you doing here?"  
"Answer very carefully," Morgause added.  
"Please come back Morgana."  
"Are you serious? You want me to go back to Camelot?"  
"Yes."  
"Why did you really come? You're not stupid enough to think I would ever go back there."  
"That's really why i'm here. You have people that miss you."  
She laughed, "Really? If they knew who I really was they'd try to kill me. Just like you did."  
Merlin suddenly became very aware that they weren't alone, "That's not why I did it. I thought it was the only way to save Camelot."  
"How was poisoning me supposed to help!"  
"I thought you had cast the spell alone! I didn't know it was Morgause who had put the kingdom to sleep."  
Morgause took a step closer to Merlin, "If the whole kingdom and everyone in it was at stake I'm sure Merlin would have poisoned anyone. Right?" She said with a knowing tone. "You'd die before you let anything happen to your beloved kingdom. If you're so fond of it, then why did you bring him with you?" She looked directly to Arthur. Merlin gritted his teeth.  
Morgana turned, "Arthur?" He came into full view moving slowly, almost afraid she would disappear again. She wanted to run to him, instead she looked to Morgause. The knights stayed hidden and confused. They were almost certain they had found the Lady Morgana, but they stayed where they were.  
"Morgana, we've come to bring you home." Arthur reached out his right hand getting closer to the other three.  
"There's no place for me in Camelot. There never will be."  
Morgause glared at Arthur, "You should leave now, if you know what’s good for you."  
"Not without Morgana." Arthur pleaded, "We've all missed you so much. Gwen still picks flowers for you." Tears reached her eyes as Arthur begged, "Uther has been using every resource to find you."  
But those words made up her mind. "I'm sorry, but I can't go back."  
She looked to Morgause. "If Uther really knew who I was he would have me executed. I can't go back to that. I can't keep anymore secrets." Morgause lowered her sword. Morgana's voice was so low only The other three could barely hear it, "I have magic."  
Arthur’s hand dropped to his side. He opened his mouth with a million questions building up, but all he could manage was a whisper, "I'm sorry."  
"I've had enough of this." Morgause said, grabbing Morgana's arm, "You can never trust a Pendragon or one of their followers." She shot a glance at Merlin, "We need to leave, sister."  
Arthur drew his sword, "I won't let you take her again." Morgause eyed her opponent. He was a good sword fighter, almost her equal. "I know that beating you wouldn't stop you from coming after us, so I'll have to really show you." She threw her hand into the sky, incanting a spell. The sound of thunder filled the air and gray clouds shrouded the sun. She looked to Merlin with a smile, "Don't come after us." Arthur watched her lower her hand, which was glowing a dull yellow. He quickly stepped between them right as her spell took effect.  
Merlin's eyes were as gold as the lightning that struck down. His arms were wrapped around Arthur, both of their body's burning as they collapsed to the ground. A great gust of wind surrounded Morgana and Morgause as they disappeared. Merlin groaned, trying to sit up. "Arthur?" The Prince was motionless and barely breathing, his armour had scorch marks across the chest. "Arthur!" The knights finally came forward. "We have to get him back to Camelot!" They helped lift Arthur and turned to head home, "What about you?" One of them asked.  
"I'll be fine." Merlin ignored searing pain as they raced home.  
It was late into the night when they burst into Gaius's chambers. The old man was already getting ready for sleep when they entered. "What happened?"  
The knights gently set Arthur down on the patient's bed before running off to inform the King. Merlin began taking off Arthur's armour, "It was Morgause. I didn't recognize the spell, it was like lighting." Merlin's voice was shaking.  
Gaius looked at Merlin, "Were you hurt too?"  
"It's fine." Merlin pulled off the chain-mail that had slightly melted. He slowly peeled off Arthur's shirt revealing a scar running from his collarbone down his chest. Merlin slowly backed away, he was filled with guilt as he looked at Arthurs wounds.  
Gaius started applying a salve on the burns, "I've never dealt with an injury like this. I think I need your help."  
Merlin knelt down next to his friend, extending shaky hands over the injury, "What if it doesn't work." Merlin looked to Gaius, tears were streaming down his face.  
"You can do this Merlin."  
His voice shook as he cast the spell. Slowly, he retracted his arms and waited. They sat in silence, hoping for any sign of life when the King burst in with guards following. "Arthur?!" He rushed to his son’s side and felt a surge of anger when he saw the marks covering his body. "Morgause will pay for all she has taken from me." He looked to Gaius, "Can you help him?"  
"I'm doing everything I can, Sire."  
"Take him to his chamber." The knights carefully picked up Arthur and left, with the King right behind them.  
Merlin stood up to follow, but Gaius put his hand on his shoulder, "You should let me look at you." Merlin took his shirt off revealing red scars near his collarbone and shoulder. The blotches looked like paint splatter on his chest. Gaius pressed his lips together as he applied medicine to the burns. He wanted to put cold water on it, but Merlin was desperate to leave. "Merlin," Gaius started. "Arthur will be fine." Merlin hung his head, "He needs to be." He rushed to Arthur's chambers. There was a small crowd outside the door who wanted to see the Prince. A guard was at the door, trying to keep things in order. Merlin made his way to the front, "I'm Arthur's servant, please, you have to let me in." The knight nodded and let him through. When Merlin got inside he saw only a few others; Uther, Leon and even Gwen. They all looked to see who had entered. 

"Merlin," Uther said, "You were there, is there anything that could help us find Morgause?"  
Merlin hesitated, unsure if Arthur would share Morgana's secret, "Before she cast the spell, she said not to come after them. She was hoping to send us a warning." Merlin's face was stern, he walked closer to Arthur, placing a hand on his bed. They sat in silence for a while, until Gaius entered with supplies. "I'd like to do another examination. I'm sorry but I have to ask you all to leave." Gaius said. They made their way to the door, "Except Merlin, I may need help." The rest left the room.  
"How do we treat him?" Merlin asked.  
"Well, for his burns we can try to prevent infection and use a damp cloth to ease the pain. As for internal damage, I don't know. I have no way of seeing what it did to him. To survive this... It should be impossible. How did it hit both of you?"  
"Morgause was aiming for me, but Arthur jumped in the way. I grabbed him, out of instinct I guess...." Gaius started draping the wounds on Arthur's chest with wet rags.  
Merlin took a seat next to Arthur, staring at him. Arthur seemed different. Something was off, he could feel it. When Gaius had finished he convinced Merlin to cool off his wounds with water as well. The physician went to inform Uther of the uncertainty of the situation, telling him there was no predicting when Arthur would wake up, if ever. The King wanted to see his son. Gaius didn't want him worrying about something he had no control over, so he gave him a sedative to help him sleep. Merlin's eyes fluttered shut as the sun started to rise. When he woke up it was afternoon. There was someone else in the room. He saw that it was Gwen. She had brought Merlin some food.  
"How are you?"  
"Not good."  
"I know this is tough, trust me. But I'm sure he'll be fine. He always is." She smiled.  
They sat in silence together for a while before Gwen left. Throughout the day people filtered in and out to see Arthur, but Merlin didn't leave. Shadows fell on the floor in the setting sun. Merlin watched them slowly grow larger, but suddenly they all blended together in the dark. He looked to the window and saw large gray clouds covering the light, as thunder rumbled nearby. He could feel something unusual in the air. He turned to Arthur who started to stir. Merlin ran to his side, "Arthur?" The Prince shot up out of bed and there was a loud crash of thunder. Merlin froze, he couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Arthur's eyes were shining gold.  
"Merlin? What happened?" Arthur winced. He laid down, sitting up was too painful.  
"Arthur..." Rain started pouring, the large drops pounded against the stone walls of the castle. Their heads turned to noises from outside in the hall.  
"Quick, close your eyes." Merlin urged.  
"Why?"  
"Just trust me!" He whispered.  
Arthur reluctantly shut his eyes. Leon came in the room, "Has he woke yet?"  
"No, I'm sorry Sire."  
Leon sighed, "I know this must be difficult for you. I'll let you rest, but I would like to visit him in the morning."  
"Of course, Sire." Merlin bowed as Leon left.  
Arthur opened his eyes when he heard the door close. "What was that about?" Arthur questioned.  
Merlin stared at the Prince's eyes, which were still golden. "Arthur, I need you to stay calm alright? I'm sure we can figure out what this is." Merlin went to the other side of the room to grab a mirror.  
"What on earth are you talking about?"  
Merlin handed the mirror to the Prince. Arthur propped himself on his elbow and held it up, utterly confused by Merlin's behavior. Then he saw his eyes, "W-What.... Is it magic?"  
"I'm not really sure what this is. Arthur you should really lay down, your wounds are bad."  
Arthur put his head back on the pillow. He couldn't look away from his reflection. "What did Morgause do to me?"  
"Well, I'm not sure this was supposed to happen. I think she just wanted to kill me."  
Arthur closed his eyes.  
Merlin was hesitant to question Arthur, "Do you feel any different?"  
"Other than the searing pain in my chest? Not really."  
Merlin sat down on Arthur's bed, "We really need to figure this out. You can't pretend to sleep forever."  
"I think you should get Gaius. Maybe he's seen this before."  
Merlin nodded, "I'll be right back. Don't let anyone see your eyes." Merlin ran to get help.  
***  
Gaius entered the room first, "Merlin told me what happened."  
Arthur propped himself up on an elbow as Gaius took a seat next to the bed. "Do you feel any different Sire?"  
"I don't think so. I mostly just feel the pain in my chest."  
"Do either of you remember what Morgause was incanting?"  
"No, I'm afraid not. Until we learn what this is, I think we should hide Arthur's eyes." Merlin sat down on the foot of the bed, " Gaius could you bandage them?"  
"I think that would raise a few questions." Arthur said.  
"We'll say they were damaged from the bright light of the attack."  
"It would buy us some time." Gaius shifted through his supplies and pulled out a roll of fresh white bandages. He handed them to Merlin. "Now, Sire, I'm sure you understand how important it is that no one sees your eyes. Merlin, you can put them on him in the morning. Do not take these off for any reason. Understood?"  
"How am I supposed to fulfill my duties without being able to see?"  
"Merlin will help you. Now, get some rest. We'll alert the King that you woke up tomorrow. I'm going to find out anything I can about this." Gaius left, leaving the two alone.  
Arthur ran his fingers through his hair, "This is ridiculous." Merlin just sat there staring at Arthur in silence. Arthur eventually looked back to Merlin, but he quickly turned away. He felt embarrassed to have someone see him in that state.  
Merlin stood up, making his way to Arthur's side. He stood there for a moment, "You saved me."  
A tinge of pink appeared on Arthur's cheeks, "You thought I'd let Morgause kill you or something?"  
Merlin looked to the floor, "I didn't expect you to jump in the way of danger the way you did. I thought..." Merlin's voice got quiet, "I thought you hated me."  
Arthur sat up, "Merlin..." His eyes were swirling with magic, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have blamed you. There's clearly more going on than I thought. I should have given you the chance to explain. I'm just so sorry."  
"Arthur," Merlin sat on the bed next to him. "Thank you." He put a hand on the Prince’s shoulder. "We'll figure this out together." Merlin reassured. Arthur smiled, "Together." 

.


End file.
